Sasuke tem um útero
by Vi Escribano
Summary: Impossível, eu sou HOMEM com H maiúsculo, e HOMENS não têm "seios"!Apalpei o lugar onde devia estar o meu peitoral mega definido  exagerei  e encontrei um "montinho".caralho EU TENHO PEITOS!


OOI, err... Entao, a fic já esta escrita completa \o/ acho que sao 11 caps e um prologo, e é inteiramente dedicada a **HaruBya **que apareceu no meu msn ( nao sei como ) e virou minha coleguinha Anti-Nyah!

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Seios e um útero.**

-Sasuke, você ta atrasado. – Ouvi o Itachi me chamando e batendo na ignorar, vai ver assim ele vai embora, não quero ir à escola hoje...

-Sasuke, acorda AGORA. – ele insistiu.

To morrendo de sono, não vou de jeito nenhum para a escola, e outra, hoje tem prova de matemática e eu não estudei porque fiquei até tarde no computador. *-*

O Itachi abriu a porta do meu quarto e entrou. Eu cobri a minha cabeça com o cobertor.

-ACORDA INFELIZ! – Ele berrou me chacoalhando.

-Sai daqui desgraça... – murmurei sonolento.

Ele arrancou a coberta de mim e jogou-a no chã, ta mo frio.

-Sa-Sasuke...Desde quando você tem...Seios? – ele falou com uma voz apavorada.

-Seios? – será que eu ouvi direito?

-É...

Impossível, eu sou HOMEM com H maiúsculo, e HOMENS não têm "seios"!Apalpei o lugar onde devia estar o meu peitoral mega definido (exagerei) e encontrei um "montinho".CARALHO EU TENHO PEITOS?

Dei um salto da minha cama e fui correndo até meu banheiro, me olhei no espelho e...

-O QUE ACONTECEU COMIGO? – Gritei desesperado olhando a minha imagem no espelho, eu estava com um cabelo azulado comprido ligeiramente desarrumado, tinha lábios finos e avermelhados e tinha GRANDES seios...Talvez não tão grandes, mas SEIOS, porra, eu sou um garotO.

-Itachi, não sei a macumba que você fez, mas pede pro infeliz do pai de santo ! – falei pausadamente pra ver se o burro entendia.

-Eu juro que dessa vez não fui eu Sasuke irmãozinho...Ou devo dizer irmãzinha?

-Vai se foder ...To com o maior problema da minha vida.

O Itachi SEMPRE apronta com a minha pessoa. Ano passado, quando eu tinha 15 anos, agente foi em um acampamento com a escola, e o idiota raspou minha perna enquanto eu dormia, o pior foi que no dia seguinte tava o maior calor do inferno e eu de calça outra vez ano retrasado que no meu aniversário de 14 ele entrou na minha sala de aula com vários ovos e tacou em mim, detalhe: eu não pude ir para a minha casa e fiquei fedendo ovo o dia intero! É melhor eu parar por aqui, senão destruo a minha moral...

-Sasuke, vou ligar para o Kiba, ainda são 7:00hs e ele não deve ter saído de casa.

-POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ VAI LIGAR PRO KIBA? – Gritei desesperado.

-O Kiba tem uma aquela tia doida lembra?Que se sente a "sobrenatural", vai ver ela sabe o que aconteceu.

-Ta, liga logo.

Só agora que a ficha to parecendo uma mulher, eu tenho seios e útero, eu não posso ter ú SOU UM HOMEM! Pelo amor de Deus, o que aconteceu comigo?Será um castigo?Eu juro que começo a ir à igreja com a minha avó, até tento ser coroinha, MAS DEVOLVA MEU CORPO!

-Alô.Oi Kiba – ouvi o Itachi começar a conversar com o Kiba.

...

-Claro que eu tenho um bom motivo pra te ligar, se acha que eu gosto de ouvir sua voz, baka?

...

-É que se eu contar por telefone você não como vir aqui em casa agora.O Sasuke ta com...Problemas.

...

-Ta bom, tchau.

Ele desligou o telefone e disse:

-ele está a caminho, moça.

-Moça é você, o encalhado;

-Fica quieto Sasuke viado.

-Dramático.

-Cala a boca.

{DING-DING-CAMPAINHA}

-Já volto, não faça nada perigoso, mocinha.

Decidi ignorar o comentário, já tenho problemas de mais para agüentar o briga mais BEEEM lá no fundo eu até gosto dele, quando nós éramos menores ele me tirava de encrencas, e como nossos pais são muito ausentes, ele sempre ta me apoiando, mas, mesmo assim, ele é o maior baka da face da terra.

-Voltamos maninha. – ouvi a voz do Itachi.

-Esse é o problema do Sasuke?Uma garota...Sempre soube que ele era viado.

-Cala a sua boca, sou o Sasuke.

Ao ouvir meu comentário o Kiba desandou a rir.

-Ta bom...Gatinha. – ele disse depois da crise de riso se aproximando de mim e...

PAFF

Bateu na minha í...ELE BATEU NA MINHA BUNDA? Ele mooooooooorre.

-Seu baka, burro, infeliz, escória, gay, filho de uma que é quem pra bater na minha bunda? – gritei.

Feehei a minha mãe e dei um belo soco de direita no nariz daquele merda.

-Ca-calminha aê. –ele falou massageando o nariz – se você acha tanto que é o Sasuke me prove.

-Você, Inuzuka Kiba, com 15 anos, tem um ursinho cor-de-rosa chamado Pinpão, você não consegue dormir sem o Pimpaozinho e se alguém encosta um dedo nele você morde. – falei com um tom vitorioso na voz.

Ele ficou um tempo me encarando meio pasmo e exclamou:

-Meu Deus o que fizeram com você, Sasuke?

* * *

ACABOU O CAPÍTULO 1° Agradou?

(não se esqueçam que enventuais erros de portugues são inevitaveis.)


End file.
